


The Shrink's Daughter

by Melodramaticfangirl



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: I really want to write this but I need help, Other, Quntis, Roleplay or dual writing, Toby's Daughter, Waige - Freeform, scorpion, this could be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodramaticfangirl/pseuds/Melodramaticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl, no older the  Ralph's age shows up at the garage with a letter saying she is the daughter of no other then: Dr. Tobias Curtis.</p><p>A/N this is originally a prompt for a RolePlay, and if anyone is interested in either Roleplaying this (if we can find enough people) or Dual-writing a fiction based on this, please KIK me @laffy_shappie or message me on tumblr @Melodramatic-fangirly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The main character's Bio: 

====================  
g e n e r a l  
====================  
Full Name: Julianne Janet Curtis  
Nickname: Jules  
Reason for nickname: none  
Age: 10  
Gender: Female  
Place of Birth: Sussex, England  
Birthday: June, 25th  
Species/Race: Human  
Ethnicity: Caucasian  
Blood Type: AB-  
Religion: None  
Occupation: Student/ Genius  
Sexuality: N/A  
Relationship Status: Single  
====================  
a p p e a r a n c e  
====================  
Height: 4'0  
Weight: 59 lbs  
Skin color: Paleish tan  
Hair style: Usually messy, short  
Hair color: Brown  
Eye colour: Blueish grey  
Scars/ abnormalities: A small pale, two inch scar on his arm where he cut herself falling as a child.  
====================  
l i k e s / d i s l i k e s  
====================  
Likes: ✓  
Tea, rainy days, cuddling, helping others, a good book, YouTube, Sherlock, hacking, studying people, drawing, acting  
Dislikes: ✗  
Yelling, thunder, seeing others in pain, needles, jello, crowds

====================  
h a b i t s  
====================  
\- Biting her nails/ picking at the skin around them  
\- Nervously laughing  
\- Being too reserved  
====================  
turn on's  
====================  
N/A  
====================  
turn off's  
====================  
N/A

====================  
f e a r s  
====================  
\- Airplanes  
\- Crowds  
\- Loud noises  
\- Getting close to people

====================  
h i s t o r y  
====================  
Julianne was born on a rainy day in Sussex, her mother the only name on her birth certificate, the father spot being left blank. This being said, Julianne never knew her father, but from her deduction, she had a good idea, every time she inquired though, her mother would change the subject. Only when her mother died, after having been sick a long while, did she learn the true whereabouts of her absent father, his name was apparently 'Tobias Curtis' and me lived in America. Along with the letter her mother left came a plane ticket, and a small envelope she was not to open, only to give to her father, which explained the whole situation. After a few minutes and some stamp glue she had all the answers. Apparently after a summer fling with the man, she found out she was pregnant, and panicked, so she ran. How silly, what went on in her mother's brain?  
====================  
p e r s o n a l i t y  
====================  
\- Kind  
\- Anxious  
\- Intellectual  
====================  
Favourites  
====================  
Movie: The breakfast club  
Musical: RENT  
Tv show: MASH, Sherlock  
Alcohol: White wine (her mother would let her have a glass on special occasions)  
Beverage: Earl grey tea/ Doctor pepper  
Food: Egg rolls/ Lo mein/ Lasagna  
Snack: Jalapeño Kettle chips/ Peanut M&Ms  
Dessert: Strawberry cake  
Music: Classic Rock  
Video Games: Any Zelda game  
=====================  
Health problems  
====================  
-Asthma ~ Mild ~ rarely flares up

-Near sighted ~ Corrected with glasses

=================  
(Prompt)  
Her heart sped up involuntarily as she looked at the large garage door, this building is where her father worked? It seemed a bit illogical, a team of geniuses working in a garage, it was all but conventional. She brushed it off though and looked at the small letter in her palm, it was addressed to her father "Toby" and contained a personal letter detailing about why she left and never told him about Julianne, along with the reason why she was here now. She was told not to read it, but of course she couldn't help herself, she both read the letter and searched all she could about the man who was newly reviled to be her father.  
After just a few moments of mentally preparing herself, she took a deep breath and a step forward, looking inside the large building, it was so much different then she expected. "Uh, hello?" She said in a small voice, she was obviously nervous, and tried to hide that. Where was everyone? Shouldn't people be here? Did she have the wrong address? She asked herself as she took another, small step into a room which contained several desk, each having it's own personality.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it continues XD

"H-hello" said a large man wearing a Super Fun Guy t-shirt, his body language said he was nervous, most likely a chronic anxiety disorder, but her own body language probably said the same thing. "Hi" she mumbled back as the man took a few steps closer, giving her a rather quizzical look, as to say 'why are you here?' "Uh, is there a..." She looked down at her palm to read the slightly smudged envelope, even though she knew the name, and had read the note several times over she had to be 100% sure. "Toby Curtis here?" She asked and stayed in the same spot, her feet rocking slightly back and forth, turning her head a little to take in her surroundings. 'Toby! There's...a little girl here to see you!' The man yelled to an adjacent room, and a smaller man, with a slight five o'clock shadow and a rather peculiar hat on came into the room. "A what?" The other man asked in a shocked tone, and looked over at Julianne. While the larger man walked towards her. "Um, are you Toby?" She asked in a rhetorical tone, she knew it was him, he looked just like the pictures on the Internet, she adjusted the messenger bag on her shoulder and held out a letter to him. "I was told to give this to you." She said with a gulp.

After Toby nearly falling to the floor a young woman walked into the room, she seemed nice, not a genius that's for sure, but nice. Her and Toby had a quick conversation to the side, while the larger man, who introduced himself as "Sylvester" ran off to call the other members of the group. "Hey, I'm Paige, Toby told me your name is Julianne." She said with a large smile, bending down to eye level, hand holding out a hand to shake. "Yeah, Julianne Janet, but you can call me Jules I guess." The young girl said in a stoic tone, while Toby was in the corner reading the letter for the fith time. "Would you like something to drink, Jules? We can go upstairs, Walter wouldn't mind, and we can watch some cartoons." She said in her best voice, trying to be warm and opening. Her comment was met with a small nod.

"You know I have a son your age, his name is Ralph, he should be here pretty soon."   
"I know, I did research on the whole team before I got here, it was only logical." Julianne said as she took a small sip of tea, blinking her eyes as she looked at the woman, her body language showed she was open, kind, genuinely caring. When she heard the little one's response she gave a small giggle. "I guess you get the brain from your dad, huh?" 

"Paige, can you come down here! And bring the girl!" Called a voice from downstairs, most definitely Walter's, Julianne looked at Paige when she heard it, who was starting to stand up.

"Hey! Her name is Julianne!" Called another voice.

"Fine, bring Julianne with you." 

"I guess we've been summoned." Paige said with a small laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter, in the next one I hope to get some bonding time between Happy, Toby and Julianne

Julianne sat in a rolling chair at what she would assume was Toby's desk, it was unruly and had various item and books at random places. The team was talking to her, and she was paying half attention, she didn't need introductions, she had learned almost everything off the internet. "You are Walter O'Brien, 197 IQ, impressive, Techie, You are Sylvester Dodd, Human Calculator, Happy Quinn, Mechanical genius, Paige Dineen, you are normal, but still very important to the team, and you, you are Tobias Curtis, Harvard graduate and world class behaviourist." The young girl pipped up, everyone's eyes shooting to her, she didn't talk much, not yet at least, and it was a bit of a shocker she knew so much about the team. "Someone has been doing their research." Happy said with a smile, standing unusually close to Toby, the two must have been a couple, and the way Walter looked at Paige and vice versa, it was text book. "Hm, Julianne can you solve this?" Sylvester said and turned towards a board, scribbling a advance equation on it. "Hm, math isn't my strong suit, X equals 5,768 and B equals .775." She said after a moment and Sylvester mumbled to himself as he checked it. "She's right, she's one of us Walter." 

"My baby girl is a genius, I knew it, I have great genes!" Toby said as he bent down next to Julianne. It was going to be a major change in his life, and it was going to be hard, but he could do this. 

\-----------------------------------

"Luckily Happy made me clean out the spare room the other day, you can uh sleep on the couch, and tomorrow we will go get you a bed." Toby said as Julianne placed her suitcase and messenger bag on the floor next to the sofa, sitting down on it. "Thanks, I'm sorry I intruded into your life like this, kinda didn't have much of a chose." She said as she looked down.  
"Hey don't be like that, I'm glad you are here, I know it's different, but you are welcomed here, and I'm sorry I wasn't in your life before. I'm here now though, and I would like to get to know you. How about tomorrow we go out go shopping together, we could probably even get Happy to come."  
"That sounds like fun, I would like that." She said quietly as Toby stood up.  
"Get some sleep, kid, you look like you need it."

\----------------------------------------------  
"How did you not know you had a kid Toby?" Happy questioned as she felt the warm water, along with Toby rubbing her shoulder relax her. "It was ten years ago, before the team, Stacy was a short term girlfriend, and one night she left me a note saying she she needed some space." He said with a deep breath and brushed Happy's hair to the side, kissing her neck gently. "I know it's going to be a big change, but it's great to have a mini Curtis, and new member of the team." Toby mumbled against her neck.  
"I guess, she seems quiet though, hopefully she becomes more friendly, only one person on the team can be mysterious, and that's me." Happy said with a small laugh, leaning her head back against Toby's chest.  
"I'll talk to her when we go shopping tomorrow, how about for now we relive some of this stress from today."  
"With a kid in the house? We'll have to be quiet."  
"Oh I've never had a problem with being quiet, that's you." Toby said with a laugh as the two climbed out of the bathtub, drying each other off.  
\------------------------------------

"Mom! Where are you!? Mom, Mom, wake up!" Julianne yelled in her sleep, tears falling down her face as her heart raced and breathing became heavy. "Julianne, wake up, it's just a dream." A voice awoke her from a nightmare, and she opened her eyes, obviously upset. "Hey, hey, it's okay, it was just a dream, you are safe now." Toby said to Julianne as he looked in her eyes, mimicking controlled breathing for her to follow, and within a couple of minutes she had somewhat calmed down.

"Want to talk about it?" Toby asked as he sat down next to Julianne, who was subconsciously nibbling on her finger nails.  
"Not really." She stated and took a deep breath, Toby placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you just meet me, but you can tell me what's going on, I want to get to know you Jules."

"It was just a nightmare, some dreams mean nothing, and just our subconscious messing with us."

"But sometime they mean everything, tell the doc what's wrong."

Julianne gave a small laugh, he did love to mention being a doctor, or his Harvard degree. "It was about finding my mother, I shouldn't let it effect me, but sometime my subconscious gets the better of me." She went on to tell Toby about the dream and finding her mother dead. Then, after a while she fell asleep against him.  
\------------------------------------

"Aw, you two are so cute." Happy said as she stood in the doorway of the room, holding two cups of coffee in her hands. "She had a nightmare, and then we have a interesting conversation." Toby said as he rubbed his neck, and took the cup of coffee from Happy.  
"Is she okay?" Happy asked and took a sip, sitting down on the arm of the couch.  
"She will be, finding your mother dead must be some trauma, but she seems strong, and she'll be okay."  
\----------------------------------


End file.
